7 min in hevan
by Manual Breathing
Summary: What happens when everyone plays 7 min. in hevan?Questions pop up,rivals get jelous,lovers want pay back do I have to say more.More info inside the fic.ch. 5 IM SSSSSOOOOOOOO SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- When Hinata and Sauske are found inside the closet kissing in a strange way questions pop up,rivals get jelous, lovers want pay back, and when two teens who didn't even know each other never the less like each other start to fall in love.Rated T for drugs,beer,languege, and ext.(note;will include rastraning orders to).  
disclamer-HA,I do own NARUTO I have the papers right here!

guy from ebay-um...thats a piece of paper with a squiggle.

me-(looks at the paper)DAMIT there goes another 10,000$.

sorry people fales alarm.

ON WITH THE STORY --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ch.1 blind 7 min.in hevan

Ino was having a party down in her basement while her dad was away. The party was awesome with a Dj,lights,food,and other things. But the party really got going when someone(or somepeople)started a rave. Soon after the party every thing was ether torn, upside down, spilt, or burning. Of course Ino was super mad and kicked everyone out except the people who started the rave.(AKANaruto,Shikamaru,Kiba,Sasuke,and Neji)and the girls that were going to sleep over(AKA-Sakura,Temari,Hinata,and Tenten). Of course Ino wouldn't let the boys get away with it so easily.

"Um..I-Ino san don't y-you t-think c-cleaning y-your house i-is a l-little harsh?"Hinata asked. "No way, those bone heads get what they deserve."yelled Ino."Hahaha,I don't know whats better watching boys clean or video taping it all" laughed Temari." Ya, even though Sasuke kun is cleaning too it is pritty funny" sakura agreed."Hay Ino what els did they do basides the um...rave?" asked Tenten. "They brought beer,crack,cigarets,a funnaltube, AND A FLAMETHROWER!" she yelled with anger.

BOYS POV

"You baka, I told you told you shouldn't have brought that stupid thing." yelled Shikamaru while hiting Naruto in the back of the head. " Hey I only thought about lighting the cigarets. Basides you should blame Kiba and that crack of his." yelled Naruto. " Hay don't blame me for this,blame Mr. fuunaltube and mr. 10 gallons over there" argued Kiba. " Why, us you guys should blame Shikamaru for bringing those cigarets!" yelled Neji. "WHAT!? My cigarets had nothing to do with it.""Oh ya,your cigarets started to burn the curtins and got someone to yell RAVE!" sasuke argued back." Hay Naruto was the one who yelled Rave""WHAT!?!".(arguing,yelling,punching,and kicking over where the boys where cleaning).

GIrLS POV

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO CLEANING OR YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS BASEMENT ALIVE!!!" yelled Ino. A long silance came and all of the boys went back to cleaning the basement."Hay Ino how do you do that?"Tenten asked with cuoiosity."Hay, It's not that hard jest to get boys to do what you want.All you have to do is have an iorn fist" explained Ino." Whatever, all I'm wondering is what are we going to do basides whaching all the boys clean. I'm bored!" whined Sakura."Maybe we can play a game?" suggested Temari."A g-game?"stuttered Hinata."ya that sounds more interesting than sitting around"said Tenten.

"I suggest truth or dare"

"I go for kariaokie"

"pillow fight?"

"I want spin the bottle"

(loud girls arguing)

"um...you guys I-I t-tought a-about um maybe s-seven m-min. in h-hevan?"

(everyone looks up to what Hinata said)

Hinata sees all of these eyes stairing at her and feels like she wanted to faint but tryed to stand her ground.All she really wanted to do was stop everyone fighhting,  
seven min. in hevan just got out.She only played that game once and that was with old friends. She didn't like conflicte like this it just makes people argue more.

sorry Im doing this. I just wanted to show you guys what some of the characters look now that they're 16.

(Hinata)-she is still sort of shy and quiet like see was but with the help of some of her friends she has this whole new look which got most of the guys flipin. I know what all of you are thinking "oh great hinata&naruto are together" well your sort of right and wrong. Hinata used to date naruto when the where 14. But they sort of broke up here to make a long story short they where too different and they both wanted to braek up but still be friends. Now every one is happy. Just wait in the story there will be big changes to hinata in the near futer.

back to story.

"Hinata I haven't played that game for a long time now. I think we should play that""Ya!""Hay ya konw what would make the game more interesting if we got the boys to play to""Ya!""Hay dudes do you wan't to play a game with us"called over Temari."NO""If you guys play you don't have to clean the rest of my house."bribed Ino.Most of the boys went over exept Sasuke and Shikamaru."Uh...can we just keep on cleaning?"asked Shikamaru."Ok, you don't have to play but all you have to do is clean our houses..""OK""Wait by all of our houses I mean all of our houses inside out and that includes hinata's manor" Ino finished.The boys thought about going to all of their houses,having to see them everytime,and breaking thier backs just to avoide a stupid game.So they finally caved and sat down with the others.

"Ok we are going to play the game blind 7min. in hevan." started Ino."whats that my?""Its where you go into a closet whereing a blind fold and do what ever for about 7 min.""OK""But here is the catch the only way you can get out and take off your blind fold under 7 min. is you have to kiss the person your with.""Wait what if your in there like b+b or g+g""don't worry we are going into two groups. one group boys the other group girls.""The boys puts the dude in first and then the girls. got it""Now we'll be in there and you guys put some one in got it?""got it".The boys and the girls split into the two groups andsoon decides how to put in.

Girls POV

"I don't want to go first""you go first""why should I go first make her go first""I-I don't want t-to go first""STOP"yelled Temari."We're going to pick a name got it". Everyone noddes thier head. Temari went to get a hat and and writes down all of the names then pickes one out and reads it."Ok it looks like...Hinata is the first one to go in""WHAT""There h-has to be a m-mistake.""there is no mistake now hold still while I tie on your head protecter"said Tenten."Hay how do you know it wont slip of or something?"asked Sakura."I'm using my special note that only I know how to un-tie.""good"."Hay who do you think hinata will be with."asked Ino."Probably Naruto" said sakura.

Boys POV

"It's decided we pick straws"said naruto."fine idiot just get the straws and get it over with."wined sasuke. Everyone gets a straw finally opens the pame of their hand to show which straw is the shortest and you will never get who has it." WHAT!?! how did I get the shortest?""Sasuke it's just luck now hold still while I wrap the bandege aroud your head""why are you using a bandage to cover my eyes?""Because If we hot glue your head to your head protecter it would never come off now hold still.""WHAT, your hot glueing my...HOT HOT VERY VERY HOT. I'm going to kill you!!!". Naruto starts to run away from sasuke while laughing. Then out of nowhere shikamaru opens the door to the closet while neji and kiba pushed him in."Sasuke try not to hurt the girl you'll be in there with." OK go tell the girls that we got him in and we will go back into the bathroom.

Girls POV

Knock knock."ok thats the signal that they got the boy in"said Tenten."Hinata are you sure you can do this?" asked Sakura."I-i gess" said Hinata.""Good because you are all ready inside the closet" said Temari."What, wait i change my.."slam, the door was already closed./great now I'm all alone in here with some guy, probably naruto/.

inside the closet

"Naruto?". Out of noware something just fell from the celling but luckly landed on hinata."Ow, what is this?""Sorry I thought you where someone els""can you see?""no they hot glued it tight".They both laughed at the joke he made but unfortionatly he remembered it wasn't a joke."Ow, the guys hotglued my blind fold to my head and it sort of hurts.".'Oh I'm so sorry for laughing."/he must ate me now."No its ok really""No its not, here let me help you lossen it."as Hinata was trying to lossen the bandeges from his head she could fell her face blushing and so could Sauske."Um...does that feel better"."ya thanks"/why am I like this usually when I talk to anyone I'm cold and talk to them meanly but when I talk to this girl I act all goofy like naruto?Whats wrong with me?Maybe the glue got to my head, ya that's it/. Sauske was trying anything to deniye that he is flurtting with Hinata but can't change the fact that he is. Hinata is acting different also for some reason./Why am I acting all confident with this guy I mean to tell the truth I sort of like this new me I mean I'm not even stamering any more but I can't get myself caught up into this agin I mean the last one with naruto didn't work out why would this one?/.

out side the closet

"Hay did you guys hear anything inside there yet?" asked naruto."No, they aren't really talking or moving.Maybe they're dead?" said Kiba."Ya, Hinata and Sauske are dead." Ino said while smaking the back of Kiba's head."What could sasuke do with hinata anyway?" asked naruto.Everybody thought about what things sasuke can do and how vonribale hinata is which left everyone wide eyed."Wow, how much longer do they have in there asked Naruto?""Um...about 2 more min.""good".Everyone was still a little worried about what he could do under 2 min.

back in the closet

"Hay how long do you think we have been here?""I don't know probably 4 min.""Good case it is really hot in here.""Ya your right"/man why did I have to wear a long sleaved shirt and a jacket. Maybe If I just...NO not with a girl near by./"hay um do you mind if i take off my shirt. It is really hot in these clothes""Um ok"/great now Im flushing red and Im inside a closet with a shirt less guy!/"Um do you mind if I take off my jacket""no n-not at all."/great I'm starting to stamer/. As both of them were back to back with each other they both could feel the blushing and the silence.Then hinata got a really good idea for a prank(she picked it up from naruto.)She started to wisper her plan to him."It's evil,wrong,and crule...I like it.""Thought you would, ok when they open the door hold on tight". Soon the door started to open and Hinata had a good gripe on the handle while sauske had his arms around hinata's waist so she wouldn't be pulled out. The door kept on tugging but they kept on holding back. It seemed that the game of tug-a-war would keep on going untill Hinata finally said" um can we have a few more mins. alone please(giggles)" then the other side let go and made them fall backwards. Hinata and Sasuke waited a few seconds before puting their ears up against the door to hear what was going on.  
"How do you think they took it?".

outside the closet

"What are we going to do,what are we going to do" said Sakura while freaking out."Ok, tell me what you heard again"asked Shikamaru while having a pipe thing inside his mouth and a clip board.  
Naruto stood up and started to shake shikamaru up and down whle repeating "privacy" over and over again. Tenten,Temari,and Kiba had to use all there strenghth just to keep Neji away from riping the door out and beating up sasuke to a pulp. Everyone heard what hinata said and kept on thinking about what sauske might do to her,get her to do,and how shy and vonribal Hinata is. everyone in the basement was going so crazy it seemed it would go as crazy as the rave which ment it could be just as bad."STOP!" yelled Ino. Everyone just stodd in there tracks(How does Ino do that)"OK so all we know is that they want privacey"started Ino."PRIv-"before Naruto could start again sakura sucher punched him in the back of the head so he would shut up."What if there just faking it"sujested Kiba."I mean the Hinata I know would never say something like that.""well how can we find out."Just then everyone started to stair at neji."Ok fine Ill go and look"beyakugan.What neji saw made him run up to the door and grabe the handle to show...

TBC

Ha I'm trying to make a good cliff hanger thing whatever. I will do that character info thing once in every chapter, the "/---/" thing is thier thoughts. When I figer out the bold thing I'll get rid of it(probably in the next ch.), and the next ch. will be "confesses" but will only show if 5 reviews come to.whatever.ROCKOUT!

TiR


	2. what!

Hi guys! I read all of your reviews and they were all so flattering! Thank you, I never felt this much love before(sob). Sorry I'm so emotional.

Ino-arn't we all(cries with me)

kakashi-girls girls you shouldn't be so emo.

Tiff-hay it's not our falt. Its because...

kakashi-lalalalalalalalala I don't want to hear about it(kakashi starting to run around while covering her ears)

Tiff/ino-(giggles)

Tiff-I don't own Naruto but i do own the fake papers

Ino-just get on with the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

last time...

what Neji saw made him run up and grabbed the door nob to show...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Sasuke had listened to everything outside and now was bursting out laughing(wow sasuke laughing never thought it was possible). Both of them were sitting side by side in the back of the closet which wasn't to big, leaning against each other, hands only a small fraction apart, faces even closer. Right then hinata just happened to move her hand a little further sideways and just happened to over lapped sasuke's hand. By thatlittle touch the smallest most tiny tiny tiny tiny tin--(oh screw it) a big spark came between each other like a lighting bolt struck them. there face stained red and fortunately both of there eyes were covered so nether of them could see the other. Soon they had no control over their bodies and could only think of what was happening.

why am I holding hands with a guy I don't even know...

why am I leaning toward a girl I can't see...

why am I flexing my lips...

why am I not holding back...

why are our lips touching...

why does our tounges start fighting...

how did I get this confidants all of a sudden...

how could I give kindness to someone I don't even know...

who is this guy...

who is this girl...

why does...

why does...

...This feel right!!!

I would have left the cliffy here but must keep on going. Bummer.

When Neji finally got to the door he slammed it open ready to pronce on the uchiah but was held back by almost...everyone. What everyone saw made there eyes bug out,mouths drop down,and a few nose bleeds. They saw hinata and sasuke making out with her hands in his hair and his hands on her back(did that make sense?)and what made everything even wores sasuke was shirt less and hinata was only wearing and spaghetti strapped shirt that also was a belly botton shirt. She only wore that because she was going to sleep over after the party and didn't think that she would have to take off her jacket till then.

There was a wired akward silance after sasuke and hinata finally parted. Everyone was still in shock after what they saw.(don't worry havoc will replace the silence). Finally a certain big mouthed blond spoke up," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!". With those words Hinata and Sasuke finally let go of each other to stair at were to they heard the voice. Both of them felt there blind folds slip a little so both of them slipped them own just enough to see what was going on.

What they had saw made them at shock also. They didn't even know who the person they were stuck with was and now only relized that both of them were makingout with a total stranger. Hinata could feel her face turn a dark shade of red growing on her face from the embarecment or the fact she was in the closet with a shirt less guy.

You probably want to now what was going through every ones head so here. But you have to figer out how it is.

WHATS HAPPENING? Can I go now?this is so troblesome.how should I kill him?SASUKE KUN!!!aw man I just know something bad will happen.how will I

concer Aisa.Hinata looks much better without her jacket.when will everyone stop looking?back off jerks!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(now comes the havoc) "What the hell did you do to hinata you TEME!!" yelled kiba while starting to come close to strangling Sauske. Luckly Sasuke had just enough time to start running. Neji finally broke free sense kiba finally let go and started to run after Sasuke. Tenten wasted no time while trying to stop Neji from murder. Naruto wanted to join in on the fun so started to chase sasuke too while in the process started to break more stuff.Sakura finally got back to reality and pronced on hinata.Hinata trying to deffend herself fought back. Shikamaru was enjoying this and got temari's camera an filmed kiba wasn't amused on bit so startes to beat up Shikamaru. Ino and Temari tryed to stop the fights but wasn't working.

"What the hell did you do in there you bitch"

"Why are you calling me a bitch you hore!"

"You guys stop it" begged temari.

"Not untile she tells me what happened in there"

"My lips are sealed" remarked Hinata.

"WHY YOU...AAAAHHH!!!"

"This is stupid I'm going to watch TV"

"Get back here Uchiha!" screamed Neji

"No way teme" replied sasuke while throwing something at him.

"Please Neji calm down"

"Not untie he's dead!"

"Ino, how much did that funny looking vase cost?"

"1,000$ why"

"uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh sasuke broke it!"(runs faster than sasuke)

"NNNNNAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO!!!!"(starts to run after naruto)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said before havoc came all around. Now what will happen when it is all over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino suddenly stopped when she saw what was happening again. This was even worse than the rave earlier back at the party. Imagining what could happen instantly set off an alarm in her head. She grabbed onto naruto and knocked him out. Ino then stopped sasuke and neji in there tracked and tossed naruto towards them but they didn't catch(hehe). She made Shikamaru bend down so everyone could see her."YOU BOYS GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND YOU GIRLS GO UP STAIRS NOW""but Ihave to-in a deep scary voice"GET OUT NOW". just by the word everyone ran strait for the door." exepte you hinata.You stay". Hinata could fell the death calling her when she started to walk toward Ino."Give it to her good for what she did to my sasuke-kun" glared Sakura.

When Ino finally made sure everyone was out she started to walk toward hinata with an evil glare."Hinata I'm going to...

TBC 

Tiff-Im good at this cliffy thing

Ino-what did I say!what did I say!

kakashi-You said I'm going to kiss my ass.

ino-(hits kakashi on the head)

ino-Hay why did I hit my naruto-kun

tiff-wait what did you say?

ino-um...nothing(starts to blush)

tiff-hay I have a great idea for a chapter!

Ino-OK reply soon! Oh ya she hasn't posted this ch. because she has love problems

Tiff-shut up!(jumps on ino)

Ino-read her profile to find out! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH


	3. tell all!

tiff- Hi everyone ch. 3 is here with a seceret needed to be pulled out.

ino-I love secerets.

tiff- mumbles you won't after you hear it.

kakashi-"..."

ino-were is kakashi?

tiff-um..I told him a new book of ich ich par idic was on sale in Antarctica and not to come back until he gets one.

ino- I thought they only sold them back at home.

tiff-exactly

ino- well I'm board lets get back to the story.

tiff-I really want to own naruto but I can't

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

last time..

When Ino finally made sure everyone was out she started to walk toward hinata with an evil glare."Hinata I'm going to...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was finally in front of hinata still having an evil glare. This lasted for about 1 or 2 minutes until ino finally wispered"do you think there listening?"probably,maybe you should turn on the washing machine""got it"

Soon the washing machine was loud enough that they could talk normally. Yet again another few minutes passed but ended with total laughter.

"HAHAHA, Ino you really got me going there" hinata said in between the laughter.

"Ya, I know. I actually scared myself back there" blurted out Ino.

"I am so glad that you got over Sasuke long ago because right now I would be dead!"

"Why would I still be in love with sasuke when i already have a boyfriend"

"speaking of boyfriend how has Naruto been"

"still his goofy old self. Now i can actually see what you saw in him, hinata"

"ya, he was so energetic and sweet but we were just way to different"

"Ya, but I still get the feeling that you'll kill me"

"lets just get of of this topic and move to a new one"

" OK then, lets talk about when you and Sasuke were inside the closet'

Thinking about what happened inside the closet just made hinata blush a deep red. Of course this wasn't going unnoticed by Ino."So tell me what happened!"."Well...um...we just talked""Ya right I saw more than talking in there". I know I sould tell Ino the truth but Im just to ashamed to tell. I mean they all saw us kissing for havens sake. Oh why did I even have to sujest that stupid game. "Um... I had nothing to do with it.

He kissed me!". Ino would take nothing except the really story of course."Ya right you were so into that kiss with sauske"."I didn't even know it was sasuke"."wHaT!? I thought you knew""How would I know I was blind folded!"."Sure this coming from the girl that can see through anything""..."Duh, why didn't I think of that!." you didn't use your beakugan""I forgot"(this is suprising)Ino had nothing els to say. Sometimes I think she is as dense as naruto, almost. "Fine if you aren't going to tell me then I'll just have to make something up" replied Ino." NO WAIT, I'll tell you If you don't tell anyone" said hinata."I wont" but secretly crossed her fingers.

oOoOoOoOo

When everyone was out of the basement all of the boys were out the door either chasing sasuke, running form neji, or just keeping up. It felt like living hell running from neji. Like if you're on a treadmill running from a giant fan that will tear you to peices at anymoment but compared to neji the fan was haveing murcy."Neji...slow...down""NOT UNTILE HE'S DEAD". Kiba was amazed, they have be running for 1 hour and 15 min. nostop and neji hasn't even made a sweat. This guy isn't human kiba thought. While sasuke was running naruto was trying to keep up with him so he could ask him some questions.

"Hay...sasu..ke...I...have...to...ask...you...something" naruto panted

"If...you...haven't...noticed...I'M BEING HUNTED HERE!" sasuke screamed.

"hay,...I...can...get...us...out...of...this-"argued naruto.

"Idon'tneedyourhelp!"(he yelled it all out in one breath)

"or...I...can...make...it...worse"Soon an evil grin spreed across his mouth.

"?"

"HAY NEJI, SASUKE TOLD ME THAT HINATA IS-" before the baka could say anything els sasuke covered his mouth.

"you baka, I didn't tell you anything"

"I know ,but neji and kiba don't know that"

before sasuke could coment neji and kiba started to run even faster with angrier faces.

oh shit, I'll kill naruto later. before putting any thought to dropping naruto he started to run again.

"I can still get us out of this"

"NO"

"fine neji-"

"fine(mumbles something)"

"what? I couldn't hear you" said naruto who is really enjoying sasuke suffer.

after a long sigh he said"naruto I need your help"

"now was that so bad"

(sasuke barfing)"yes"

"OK just keep quiet"

As they turned a corner naruto pulled out his famous cloth that looked like the fencing behind them(I can't believe he still has it). when they couldn't here anything naruto put down the cloth so both could breath. Before ether of them could say a word they heard foot steps coming. Naruto used his jutsu to turn sasuke into a plank of wood to mach the back ground.

While sasuke was trying to keep quiet neji and kiba just happened to pass by."hay naruto, did you see sasuke come by" asked kiba."um he went that way""Ok thanks" before kiba was off neji just happened to get a sent of sasuke near by. (to explain now:neji some how gets these unexplainable poweres like nonstop energy or can pick up a sent not even a blood hound couldn't even pick-up)" were's Uchiha?" he asked in a scary sort of way. He started to sniff the ground were to pick up the sent of the poor Uchiha. He kept on moving closer and closer till he was right in front of sasuke the wood. Before he could lay a hand on the plank Kiba interupted his little interigation"Um..neji, I don't think he's under the plank I'm going home. You want to come?"Neji was only a small fraction form sasuke untile he finally caved in and left.

When both of them left, naruto put sasuke back to his normal self. They thought that they were alone but in the shadow hid one more soul. A big headed,lazy,and smart assed soul was behind them." You guys are really troublesome"said a lazy voice. Sasuke and Naruto were both so shocked that naruto jumped into sasuke's arms and started to quiver."WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?!"."First tell me why yuo're in sasuke's arms?". They both just noticed this and sasuke dropped naruto with no intention fo his safty."OK now tell us were you were" sasuke had one of his cold looks on but shikamaru wasn't fased."Well once neji and kiba runed you guys out I knew this was going to be way to troublesome so I went to the ramen shop and got my self a free bowl of ramen for being the 100 costomer-""WHAT!?! that's not fair I-"before he could keep on talking sasuke nocked him out."...as I was saying, I started to hear voices and found you here hidding"."OK I really didn't want to know about you little story.""Whatever Uchiha, all I want to know is what happened to you and Huga in the closet" hearing the words closet,you,and Huga instantly snapped back naruto into his idiotice but, awake manner."Ya teme, what did happen?""when did you get back?""Don't change the subject just tell us""why should I?"."This,OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNEEEEEEJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII!" before the baka could continue sasuke covered his mouth, again."Fine fine, just shut up, got it." Both of them nodded."Don't tell anyone you I told you or I'll kill you." Both nodded but naruto had his fingers crossed.

TBC 

tiff-that was a hard ch. to finish

ino-you don't have much time do you

tiff-balancing homework,friends,relationships,and work you just don't have time anymore.

ino-but I saw you started stories

tiff-I only started. There not complete yet

ino-whatever, R&R people

tiff-see ya!


	4. story ideas

sorry guys, I haven't been posting very often. To answer some questions I only made people think Ino was angry because it would lead people off. Also I don't really know who the couples are I just make it up as I go along.All I can really tell you is that Sasuke&Hinata and Ino&Naruto are the only couples so far. Now the really reason I'm putting this up is because I have some really cool stories in my head but I'm to afraid to post them so I need my readers to tell me how it is.

**A LOCKETS KISS: rated k+ A oneshot maybe**

When you make a promise and seal it with a kiss can you keep it? Sasuke made a promise to hinata when they were young. He said he would be there for her when she needed him but, after the Uchiha massacre he just forgot about her and all her tears. When he finally realizes this can he make it up for her. Can she forgive all of those times she needed him and he wasn't there. What does this have to do with a locket anyway. Read to find out! Romance

**BORDINGSCHOOL DEATH: rated T for vilonce/language**

When your trapped in school you just want to die right well, what if your at a bordingschool were almost everyone is the living dead and you have to fight for your life! The gang all have to make there way through the school were all of your classmates,teachers,and friend are all zobies. It will be hard when your working with total strangers, but they'll all fight there way through. Whats with Hinata? Why is she feeling so giulty, she didn't do anything right. Sorry not alot of romance in this one and It's not as scary as you think. action/adventure/horror

**SHUT UP AND LISTEN: rated T for language/because I said so!**

Everyone wants to become a star and lead a cool band. YA RIGHT! Some stars want to have a normal. How far will some people go to get out. Most of the characters are in or leading a band, and they just want to get out! Well one girl can make all the difference with a few small notes. sasuke&hinata naruto&ino tenten&neji. sakura bashing! humor/romance

**CIRQUE DU FREAK: rated k+**

A girl of only the age of 12 some how stumbles upon a cicuse in the middle of the night. What she doesn't know is that it's a freakshow that will change her life forever. She soon finds herself on a mission to destroy an evil creater of the night with her new friends. Oh did I mention that she becomes a half- vampire along with her friends who blooded her! Before anyone comments I got this idea from a book series that I am in love with called "CIRQUE DU FREAK" by Darren Shan and just had to wrap it with these stories. If anyone who reads those book are mad please don't hurt me! humor/horror

Well there you have it! My great Ideas, well I hope there great. Please just tell me your favorite story from this selection so I can make up my mind. Oh and also the more people tell me about these stories the harder I work on this current story and I'll even make sure of the spelling. R&R well V&R(vote&replie).Chs soon!

TIFF


	5. sorry!

I'm sorry to tell you long awaited fans for the next chapter of " 7 minutes in heaven" that I'm discontinuing the story. I know most of you are wanting to kill me now for making you wait a year just to get the news of the story of being discontinued. MY DEEPEST APOLIGEIZ !!!!!! but trust me I have good reasons for doing it.(I think)

1) I couldn't think of a good chapter after the last one.

2) I have been exploring the fanfictions outside of naruto and now currently hooked on Bleach (I know what your all thinking: TRAITOR!!! TRAITOR!!!)

3) As you can see on my profile I'm working on my writing and on other stories.

4)I have way to many things going on right now

5) I think homework is my master, and i'm its slave.

6) I need to keep up my life outside of the computer

7) I want to find the meaning of life first.

8)why am I still writing this!! I don't have anymore reasons!!!!

Well anyway I'm also here to tell you pissed off readers that i'm going to write a new story about adventure,romance,comedy,and demons. (It is a sasuhina fic. fyi). I have no idea when I'm going to post it ,but hopefuly the first chapter'll be up by November. Now if you excuse me I'm going to run away for all the pissed of readers.

flame to get ride of all your anger!!!!(just not to harsh)

**EDEIT:ok I see that all of you are really pissed off so I'll make a deal. You guys give me ideas for the next chapters i'll try to make them happen.YA HAPPY NOW!!!! --**


End file.
